


artpost for: A Kind of Loincloth Magic by DGiggity

by romachebella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romachebella/pseuds/romachebella
Summary: Title: A Kind of Loincloth MagicAuthor: DGiggityArtist: aggiedollLink to fic:http://archiveofourown.org/works/12687315/chapters/28928271Castiel’s oppressed sexuality has lead him into multiple loveless and unsatisfying relationships until through a succession of disastrous events, he ends up stranded on an island with the loincloth clad Dean Winchester who had been stranded three years prior.The question is, are they falling in love because they’re lonely and dependant on eachother or were they destined for eachother?





	artpost for: A Kind of Loincloth Magic by DGiggity

**Author's Note:**

> I had the great pleasure of doing the art for DGiggity‘s wonderful story - a tropical island, Dean in a loincloth, Cas in shorts... you can‘t ask for much more, can you?  
> Thanks to the author for writing a thrilling story full of sexual tension, angst, doubts, fun and joy; and to the DCBB organizers/magic fairies, who make all of this happen!

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=vfa59l)

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=s1ix5u)

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=2m5mt06)

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=2hyjnmh)

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=4gn80n)

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=3444852)

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=25qc03b)


End file.
